Lifting mechanisms are often used to lift and/or carry a load. For example, an assembly line may be equipped with multiple lifting mechanisms, with each lifting mechanism designed to lift and carry one article along the assembly line. The article may need to be repositioned vertically relative to a ground various reasons. Accordingly, the lifting mechanism may need to be moved to reposition the load relative to the ground surface. Typically, moving the lifting mechanism to raise and lower the load requires the application of a large force. The large force may be applied by electric motors, hydraulics, pneumatics, etc., all of which require the use of energy. The systems used to move the lifting mechanisms may be complex and expensive. Furthermore, the energy required to move the lifting mechanisms may present a significant manufacturing cost.